Never Worthless
by strong man
Summary: Gruffi feels that he had lost his strength thus his dignity, but Gusto shows him that love can be the most powerful strength of all. Zummi is wanting to do a speel that makes him young again, but it failed and now he's depressed, thinking it is too late to find love again though Tummi denied he is too old cause age is nothing more and falls in love with him.


_**This is my first fic of Adventures of the Gummi Bears**_

_**Pairings:**_ Gruffi/Gusto, Zunni/Tummi **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ January 25, 2018, April 4, 2019

_**Rated:**_ K-M

Gruffi was walking around in the forest after fixing the stove at Gummi Glen "Humph, what-not do on this hot day? He asked himself as he kicked some rocks around until he saw a kettlebell just laying around and stop to observe it. "Huh? He walked towards and circled it while rubbing his chin "What is this thing? Rather than to find out, he was curious to know how it works and what it was doing out here in the first place. He witnessed a handle resembling a triangle which looked like it could be picked up. He attended to go for it, but he felt heaviness by just a touch, but he wasn't scared. He flexed his arms and out came a big muscle then smiled as he knew it'll help him feel burning pain "Alright, time to test out my strength" He got ready by pumping himself up. Upon noticing the pressure when had begun to lift it, he struggled of how difficult it was "Come on" He grinds his teeth in supporting his might, sweat formed on his face as he discovered this intensely. His heart was strong, and he was a healthy bear, but he was overpowering himself into exhaustion. His feet under the grass felt like he was going to slip until the pain triggered his palms to hurt, suddenly it was becoming too painful, so he decided to put it down.

He started to pane though it was a heavy pant he was doing until his vision was getting blurry to stumble until his legs began to tremble where Gruffi cannot control them until Gruffi fell to the ground like he passed out. Gusto was just minding his own business and whistling with his hands behind his back 'Okay, what to do" he turned to his toucan friend, Artie Deco *Squeak* "maybe you can build a campsite. "What" The bear stopped "that's stupid, it's not even night time yet" He explained and kept walking. "y'know, sometimes I wish you weren't such smarty pants," He said, not looking where he was going until Artie spotted Gruffi lying face down on the ground *Squeak* bear down, bear down" he flapped his wings at a panicky rate. "Gruffi! Gusto quickly got down on his knees and panicked himself. "Okay calm down," he told himself while his heart was racing rapidly and took deep breaths. He observed him gently "Please don't be dead" He hoped and turned him on his back then put his ear to his chest to hear a heartbeat. It has fainted, but he could still make-out a gasp, he lifted his head up "he's still alive" He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Be that as it may, what he witnessed was first noticed" he looked at his toucan friend "maybe Grammi Gummi would be of help" He turned back to his best friend and picked him up in his arms which he seemed a lot heavier than he initially thought. "Boy, I thought I was the strongest" He lifted him up properly after struggling the first time and took wobbly steps back to the Gummi Glen. As he carried him, he couldn't stop staring at him. *Squawk* "Gusto's got a crush" He repeated. "I do not, I just think that he can be adorable at times" He defended himself. Artie rolled his eyes cause he knows what was really going on.

**(0)**

Grammi was looking around the house while Zummi was in his room, showing Tummi some magic, he was levitating "Wow, this is amazing" He said, trying to keep his hat on. 'hehe, I knew you would like that" He said joyfully as he had been more experienced. He walked to the bedside table where the book was sitting and read through an undoing spell, Tummi flowed over to him "what're you doing? He asked, looking over his shoulder. 'Looking for a spell to get you down" He explained until Tummi noticed an interesting one "Ohhh, how about that one" He pointed out. "Huh" adjusted his glasses to see clearly what he was pointing at. "Eternal life; makes you look irresistible to one's thought of mind" He read the passage. "Thoughts of mind, what the hell does that mean? He asked. "I have no clue, but" he got an idea "maybe it'll help me be young again" Well, wanna give it a try then? He asked, seeing the expression on his face.

"I don't know, I'm clearly not all that advanced yet," He said, douting his genius, but Tummi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I personally think you already look young, and I'm serious" He was trying to ease his pain. Zummi spent so long trying to secretly find a spell that would rewind his aging process. "Thanks, that means so much coming from you" He could instantly cry, but didn't and faced back at his spellbook. "So, what do I have to do? He asked. "Let me think" he rubbed his chin "I got it" he turned and told his assistant to step back a few feet which he did and did the steps of the spell. He raised his hands up in the air and said the chanting words "From old to young, from brittle to bane, I call upon you now" the book's pages were glowing to white light. "Hey, you sure the others will react differently? He just remembered, but it was already too late, so he gulped to this. There was small doubt though he supported him all the way through, he closed his eyes cause he could not forgive himself for forcing him if something dangerous were to happen.

Soon, he noticed Zummi fell to his knees as the spell did as it wishes. "oh no "The other bear panicked when he thought Tummi had poisoned him, so Tummi rushed right beside his side and wrapped his arms around him until he heard something like a ticking time bomb. That was clue enough to help up and head towards the safe zone which was throwing him to the other side. Flashes of light blinded them, but the two managed to avert their eyes. A few minutes after it was over, Tummi undocked his head and ran to his unconscious body "please gummi...don't be dead," He slowly got down on his knees until he heard Zummi cough and sat up. "You're alive' He gripped his hands together as he burst with excitement.

Zummi sighed as he looked down in sadness "It didn't work" he covered his eyes before laying on his back "I guess, I'll never be any more than an old geezer" He said through his tears. Tummi was feeling sad as well though he was in this state because he hates his best friend depressed. You're so much more than that" He placed his hands on both his cheeks, wiping his tears in the process "Fuck, you're like the only friend who gets me" He said. Zummi looked at him "I'm confused, why do you value me over all your other friends? He asked. Tummi was shocked he would say that and threw himself on him and giving him a long kiss.

_**I don't think anyone in the Gummi Bear's fandom thought of these pairing, let alone written about them so let's give these pairings praise. I'm pretty sure that kettlebells were made in the past, but correct me if I'm wrong. Tummi confesses his love for the magician and Gusto is somewhat about to confess to Gruffi, that if his toucan friend keeps his beak shut. **_


End file.
